


Porpoise Song

by Tapiocatundra (Endless_beginnings)



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: But it doesn't technically count because he comes back, Mermaids, There's drowning, This is kinda wild or at least it will be anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endless_beginnings/pseuds/Tapiocatundra
Summary: It starts after an unfortunate trip at sea for Micky.
Kudos: 7





	Porpoise Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hi look I'm posting things again yaaaay, anyway hope y'all enjoy our mermaid au!

Micky realized what was going on almost the moment after he woke up again. And even though his head was pounding, he could still process the fact that he was slowly being dragged towards the edge of the boat and that he couldn't do a thing to stop it. He blinked, eyes widening as he began to fight back.

“No, no, no, wait, please! I didn't do anything-  _ Please _ , y-you can't do this!  _ Mike!” _ Micky desperately tried to plead and shout for help as he was shoved closer and closer to his doom, swallowing thickly as he finally caught sight of the cold, dark water churning below. He struggled in a feeble attempt to free himself but it was to no avail, the ropes were bound too tightly around his wrists for him to even begin to get free and the man’s grip on his arm was firm, not intending on letting go. 

“Too late for begging now, Dolenz, no one’s gonna help you,” he growled and Micky couldn't help but cringe at the smell of alcohol on his breath, automatically turning his head away from him. A drunken old jerk was all that man was, Micky had a bad feeling about him from day one. He didn't trust him as far as he could throw him and he doubted he could even pick him up. 

Who would've known his feelings had been right all along?

“C’mon, man! I-I didn't do anything, let me go-!” Micky really didn't think he had done anything wrong, especially anything that would provoke a man to want to kill him. All he’d done was be himself. Unfortunately, people had the tendency to not like him being himself, as he was probably the most obnoxious person one could ever meet. 

The man said nothing. The ocean waves did nothing to hide Micky's frantic breathing or the sound of his heart practically beating out of his chest as he tried his hardest to pull on the ropes, but it was only in vain. Nothing would work. 

The man didn't move from where he stood on the edge of the boat, looking out as if taking in the vast ocean around him. The night made the ocean look darker and scarier, endless as it sprawled out beyond the horizon.

Maybe he was rethinking his actions, Micky hoped, maybe he had a change of mind and was feeling guilty-

" _ What the hell?”  _ Mike's voice cut through. He stood frozen at the entrance of the cabin in utter disbelief at what was happening before him, looking like he’d just woken up. 

Micky's head snapped up, they made eye contact for a split second before Micky opened his mouth to call out for him, to beg for his help. If anyone could talk a crazy man out of killing someone, it was Mike. 

And then, he was thrown.

_ “No!” _

Mike’s scream echoed in the air and it was the last thing Micky heard before he plunged into the sea, instinctively gasping at the sudden cold as he went beneath the waves. He knew immediately it had been a bad idea as water entered his lungs instead of air, he’d need all the oxygen he could get if he wanted to even come close to surviving. 

But surviving was getting more and more difficult the longer he stayed underwater, his lungs burning for air as every part of him screamed at him to take a breath no matter how much he told himself that he shouldn't. 

He thrashed in the water, his face burned. The ocean stung his eyes even as he squeezed them shut, the darkness surrounding him only making him panic more. 

Micky was sinking, the water rushing past his ears was all he heard. He was freezing.

He  _ couldn't  _ drown. He  _ couldn't. _

No matter what he did his legs wouldn't move, he felt heavier and heavier in each passing second. He was light-headed, there was no more air. That was it for him, there would be no help. He opened his eyes slightly and the last thing he saw was the moon shining high in the sky above right before he finally drifted off, nothing could save him anyway.

So, Micky gave up. The sounds stopped, the burning feeling in his lungs faded.

It was dark. 

And just like that, he felt nothing. No more pain tormented him, he was numb. The ocean was unforgiving, swallowing him whole as he drifted down to his watery grave.

Then, he woke up.

A surge of energy overcame Micky as he bolted up. He heaved, his hands scrambling to his chest. He fought back a sudden sob as it all came crashing back to him, remembering everything that had happened the night before. There was the boat and Mike and...The drowning…

He’d died, hadn’t he? He was almost certain he had, but if he had drowned...Why was he still alive?

It was only then that Micky realized he couldn’t feel his legs and panic shot through him once again as he looked down to discover that he  _ didn’t  _ have legs anymore. Instead, he had a  _ tail.  _

Micky simply blinked as he stared down at it, still in too much shock to do anything else. Maybe that lack of oxygen had messed him up and he was just hallucinating, there was no way he  _ actually  _ had a tail. Hesitantly, he reached out to touch it and gasped when he did, instantly drawing his hand back because those smooth, green scales felt way too real. 

“No way…” He whispered to himself, eyes wide as he reached down and touched the tail once more. Sure enough, it still felt just as real as it had before. 

The green scales ( _ scales, _ he thought in disbelief) seemed to glisten in the distorted sunbeams coming from above, they shined a rather pretty blue and green and-

_ Wait. _

Micky, realizing he had absolutely no idea where he was, finally took a good look around. It hardly even took two seconds for him to figure out where he was, evident by the plants waving around gently and the actual school of fish that passed by the opening to the  _ cave  _ he found himself in. He was underwater and somehow, he was breathing just fine. 

It was confusing and honestly, it was kind of terrifying at the same time. He was alone, for some reason he had a tail of all things,  _ and  _ he could breathe underwater, it was like something straight out of a story. 

He hugged his arms to his chest, feeling his breathing start to quicken and- _ where were his clothes?  _ He was pretty sure he  _ hadn't  _ been naked when that jerk had thrown him overboard. 

Great, he could add no clothes to the list of things going wrong now too. 

He was practically on the verge of panicking, he had no idea where he was, and worst of all…He missed Mike. If Mike were there, he’d probably know what to do, he always seemed to know what to do...

“Hello!” A rather cheerful voice cut into Micky’s worried thoughts.

Micky first registered  _ gold. _

A bright, golden tail. Attached to the tail was a kid…No, a _ mermaid _ probably near Micky’s age, giving him an equally bright dimpled smile.

He floated down beside the flat rock Micky had woken up on, his blond hair took a minute to settle around him and Micky couldn’t help but wonder if his own curls were moving along with the waves around them.

“I’m Peter! It’s nice to meet you,” Peter introduced himself, hands falling on his lap as he leaned forward. Micky, in turn, leaned away. For a moment neither spoke. For once in his life Micky was speechless.

“...Am I dreaming?” Micky said, though, it was more to himself. Peter tilted his head and Micky couldn’t help but think it adorable, maybe this mermaid was here to actually help hi-

“ _ Ow! _ Why did you  _ pinch  _ me?” Micky yelled as he held his stinging hand, Peter pulled his arm back with a pout.

“You asked if you were dreaming, so I tried to help,” Peter explained like it was obvious, crossing his arms.

“But I..! Even if...“ Micky stuttered as he tried to come up with a retort, but came up empty. “That hurt…” He settled on a whine, cradling his hand against his chest as if he had almost lost it, frowning at Peter. 

Peter’s whole demeanor actually changed at Micky’s complaint, like he was upset with himself. 

“Oh, I’m sorry...” Peter muttered, looking down at the ground almost like he was ashamed of himself, and Micky almost immediately felt guilty. Good god, that kid was too sweet for his own good.

“Aw, come on man, I was just joking…” Micky found himself speaking to the golden mermaid...Wait, why was he apologizing-

_ “Peter!”  _ Someone called from outside the cave. It was a soothing voice, rich in tone. Though she had only called out Peter’s name, it held an almost  _ motherly _ call.

Then, she entered.

As Peter had almost been an assault of gold to the eye when he entered, she was more of a calming silver. Though not as bright or flashy, her scales looked to be faded from time. Her brown hair floated behind as she swam closer. She was pretty, Micky couldn’t help but think. As she stopped in front of him it took everything from Micky to keep his jaw shut. 

Why, you may ask? It was simple, she was  _ huge. _

She could easily be taller than Mike, Micky thought, ignoring the little pang in his chest as he thought of his friend. She towered over both mermaids. Despite her size, Micky didn’t feel intimidated in the slightest.

She floated down to take a seat on a nearby rock. “Good to see you awake now,” She began pleasantly as Micky stared up at her, merely giving him a small smile at the look of awe on his face.

“Who...Are you…?” Micky asked cautiously, he didn’t think he was in any danger around her, her presence was too relaxing for that and there was no way Peter could ever be considered a threat, but he was still a bit on edge nonetheless. After all, drowning and suddenly waking up with a  _ tail  _ of all things was kind of overwhelming, who  _ wouldn’t  _ be at least somewhat nervous?

“My name is Vera, and before you start asking, yes, I am a mermaid. As is Peter and the rest of those in our group, some of them were born into this life, like Peter here…” She paused and gestured towards Peter, who simply smiled and waved in return, earning a quiet chuckle from Vera before she focused her attention back on Micky. “But as for some others, like myself and now you, we are sirens.”

Though her explanation sounded about as calm as someone discussing the weather with someone else, it still managed to freak Micky out. He was a siren? How was he supposed to know what that was?

“Excuse me, but I’m a  _ what _ now?” 

Vera didn't seem surprised by the question, maybe she'd been expecting it from the readily constructed explanation that she proceeded to say.

"You drowned,” she began softly. Micky knew this, he could still remember the dark and the pain, yet it still felt like a stab to the heart hearing her confirm it. Though he wasn't looking at the two of them, Peter played with the beads on one of his bracelets, and even with his face partially obscured, Micky could see a frown on his features.

“Sirens are created through tragic deaths, it wasn't your time and yet...You were almost given to the depths of the ocean,” Vera continued, sounding almost sad as she spoke. “But the ocean took pity on you, you should be thankful for a second chance.”

The  _ ocean _ had given him a second chance? How? Why?  _ How? _

"Oh, so the ocean took pity on me by giving me a  _ tail _ ? Great!" Micky found himself saying before he could stop himself, unable to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. So he was a mermaid, but what now?

He’d had a life before, his own goals and plans and dreams. He had family, friends... _ Mike.  _ Could he never go back? Was he doomed to wander the ocean  _ forever- _

“Are you alright?” Peter asked softly, interrupting his spiraling thoughts. Micky blinked, surprised at not only the tears in his eyes but the fact he could still feel them underwater.

“...No,” Micky answered truthfully because he really was the exact opposite of alright. It was all just so much to handle at once, he didn’t think he’d be able to deal with it for a while.

“And that’s okay, I’d be more surprised if you  _ weren’t,  _ but we’ll be here for you if you want us to be.” Vera began gently, reassuring him. “Including myself and Peter, there’s a group of seven of us. All ready to accept you with open arms if you chose to stay.”

“If not, then we may teach you what we know, so you may go off freely and live on your own.”

So Micky could leave, he could run...Erm,  _ swim  _ away from these mermaids. Then what? He couldn’t simply return to his old life, no matter how much it pained him. But maybe he  _ could _ find something out there for himself.

Micky nodded, not ready to give an official answer, and it seemed like Vera understood. 

“Peter volunteered to teach you, as he’s a natural-born mermaid, I’m confident that he’ll show you right.”

Peter visibly perked up at the praise, showing his dimpled smile. Vera stood (could Micky still use that word?) from her spot, resting her hand on top of Peter’s head for a second before bidding them goodbye.

Micky watched her go, before turning to Peter as he moved slightly closer. “...Now what?” He questioned quietly, unsure of what was going to happen next.

“We can start with swimming in a bit! The tide isn’t set to come until later in the day so we can go to some shallow water,” Peter began as Micky tried to move his tail at the mention of swimming. It was going to take a while to adjust.

“You’ll love the others here! They’re all nice and friendly,” Peter began to ramble as Micky lifted his tail with a small yell of triumph. “There are two adults and two kids, and Jade’s baby! She’s too small to swim yet so we all take turns carrying her around, she’s really cute, you’ll have to meet her sometime!”

As Peter continued to dump all this information onto Micky (they all lived in the area around this one cave, the water was always really nice and Peter had a stash of pretty seashells and rocks hidden away nearby that were good for necklaces and bracelets), Micky found himself slowly starting to calm down. Something about being around Peter was nice, it reminded Micky of his younger sisters. He seemed to be easily trusting and Micky was sure he could trust him. He needed someone to help him deal with the new life thrusted upon him.

So, yeah, Micky would stay.


End file.
